Y entonces, ella volvió
by Camille Frost
Summary: Estaban casados, pero no juntos. Akane se había encargado de eso. Dolida, y sintiéndose traicionada, había huido a Inglaterra sólo para regresar dos años después. A Japón. A Tokio. A él. Rating T, futuro M.


**Prólogo**

**S**u oreja derecha palpitaba como si de un corazón errante se tratara. La farmacéutica le había avisado de que era completamente normal, pues perforarse el hélix, el trago y el lóbulo —todo a la vez— traía sus consecuencias dolorosas. El dolor era molesto, lo admitía, pero la satisfacción con que había salido de la pequeña farmacia lo ahogaba por completo.

O casi.

Akane arrugó la nariz en una amortiguada mueca de dolor cuando un mechón de su cabello negro se enganchó en el broche del pendiente dorado que coronaba su oreja desde hacía exactamente treinta minutos, si el reloj que marcaba con tanto ímpetu los segundos estaba en lo cierto. Se quedó parada unos instantes mirando el avance de las agujas; el de la larga mucho más rápido que ese que marcaba las horas.

El segundero devorando el perfecto círculo a una velocidad impresionante.

Suspiró, sintiendo que se le acababa el tiempo. Esa mañana se había levantado pronto —más pronto de lo usual, antes de que saliera el sol— para aprovechar las últimas horas que le quedaban con su familia. No volvería a verla… en al menos un año, si las cosas salían bien. Tal vez dos, si tenía suerte.

Quería alejarse de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo quería aceptar esa plaza que sabía que tenía en la Universidad de Tokio. Si no fuera por su padre y su auto proclamado suegro…

Akane se estremeció, recordándose la verdadera razón por la que quería marcharse de Japón. Había convencido a todos sus amigos que lo hacía por un futuro mejor, por abrirse puertas en un país extranjero y ganar experiencia valiéndose por sí misma en una ciudad desconocida. Había convencido a su padre y a Kasumi de que regresaría durante las vacaciones, ya fueran de verano, invierno o primavera.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que lo hacía por ella.

— ¡Akane! ¡Se te enfriará la cena!

Akane se sintió culpable al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor. Tan suave, tan dulce, tan llena de cariño… Los ojos se le humedecieron en una fracción de segundo, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de dejarla en esa casa de locos, a merced de su estúpido padre? Conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le sorprendería recibir una llamada anunciándole las futuras nupcias de su hermana. Con un príncipe árabe, preferiblemente.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que desde que le concedieran la beca no paraban de acosarla. Nabiki estaría con ella y confiaba en que su amor de hermana superara ese instinto avaro con que había nacido y la protegiera. Además, también estaba Ranma, que aunque no lo admitiera guardaba cierto cariño por Kasumi…

_Un cariño que nunca había tenido para ella._

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, imposible de disipar por mucho que tragara. Se llevó una mano al rostro, palpando como si se lo esperara los surcos húmedos que las lágrimas, en algún momento, habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

Se pellizcó con delicadeza los cachetes, dejándose unas marcas rosadas sin forma ni textura. Se secó los ojos, poniendo especial cuidado en no correrse el maquillaje y en asegurarse de que no quedaba ni rastro de su llanto. Porque, aunque le dolía, sabía perfectamente que Ranma lo notaría. No sus hermanas, ni su padre, ni esa extraña señora que se empeñaba en que la llamara Tía, aunque no lo fuera. Ranma, su Ranma, su prometido, su archienemigo desde los dieciséis años, si amigo desde el último intento de boda, su confidente desde hacía un año, su amor no correspondido desde hacía más… él sí lo notaría, porque la conocía incluso mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma.

Fingió una sonrisa a la oscuridad del pasillo. El tiempo apremiaba, y aunque quería que transcurriera más rápido para alejarse de una vez por todas de aquel dolor, deseaba aprovechar esas últimas horas y fingir que todo era como antes. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse, se dijo. El vuelo a Londres era muy largo y tendría muchas horas para preocuparse por todo lo que dejaba atrás.

Dio un paso indeciso, y luego dos más.

Y justo cuando entraba a la sala de estar, Kasumi refunfuñó algo sobre hermanas desagradecidas.

* * *

**N/A: Aish... sé que no debería, porque tengo otras tres historias largas en mi archivo, ¡y sin acabar! Es casi un sacrilegio, pero no me aguantaba las ganas! Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ese fandom y... bueno, salió esto y otra cosa que ya me animaré a subir dentro de unos días, si tengo tiempo. De momento, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Este prólogo me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo porque es ¿misterioso? Y deja con ganitas de más. O al menos eso espero, porque si no...**

**Bueno, un saludo a todos. Y espero que me perdonéis el _pelín_ de OoC que veréis en las personalidades de los personajes principales. Es por el bien de la historia.**


End file.
